Tinha que ser o Ron de novo
by Ci Malfoy
Summary: Com Ron era sempre assim.


**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Avisos:** Muitos 'AI!' e alguns capslock. É do Harry que estamos falando.

**Notas: **Os personagens são baseados no universo de Feelings, outra fanfiction minha.

**EDITADA!**

* * *

><p>A menina dos olhos de Ron estava parada bem ali, na esquina, esperando-o toda dengosa, reluzindo contra o sol do meio dia. Todos os caras na avenida viravam o pescoço para dar mais uma olhadinha na belezura. Coisa linda!<p>

Ron ajeitou o cabelo antes de cruzar a calçada em dois passos na direção de sua garota. "E aí, gatinha, pronta para dar uma volta?", perguntou emocionado para o seu recém adquirido Dodge Magnum amarelo mostarda.

"Ela tomou banho ontem", falou o senhor Wilson, que viera entregar a Dodge para Ron. "Está abastecida, óleo novo... 23 mil km rodados, acredite se quiser. Eu mesmo a poli hoje de manhã."

Ron endireitou-se com um suspiro de deleite. "O senhor fez um homem muito feliz hoje, Rick." Ron cumprimentou-o solene.

"Espero que sim, garoto, você tem um tesouro nas mãos agora. Não faça eu me arrepender de tê-la vendido para você."

"Ela está em boas e hábeis mãos agora."

Rick Wilson pareceu hesitar um segundo antes de alcançar os documentos do carro no bolso de trás da calça e entregá-los para Ron, então hesitou mais um segundo antes de deixar a chave cair na mão estendida do rapaz.

"Hunf!", ele resmungou desconfiado. Dispensando um último e desolado olhar para o Dodge, um tapinha de despedida no capô polido, Wilson se afastou do carro arrastando os pés.

"Ei, quer uma carona?", Ron perguntou animado, acenando a chave no ar. Mas o ex-proprietário do carro apenas fez um sinal de dispensa com a mão e contornou a esquina. "Oh, finalmente só você e eu!". O ruivo voltou a atenção para o seu "bebê", espanando uma poeira inexistente do carro. Acomodou-se no banco do motorista com a reverência que alguém guardaria para um templo sagrado.

Estava tão distraído batendo a varinha displicentemente no painel e acionando diversos mecanismos, que nem ao menos reparou que Harry acabara de subir pela cabine telefônica que vinha do Átrio do Ministério da Magia.

"Ei, Ron, que carro é esse?", Potter perguntou quase impressionado quando inclinou-se contra a porta do motorista. Ele estaria completamente impressionado se a preocupação de ter Ron atrás de um volante não atormentasse disfarçadamente o seu subconsciente.

"É meu!", o ruivo não cabia em si de orgulho. "É um Dodge Magnum 79 automático: luxo e esportividade em um carro só."

As sobrancelhas de Harry sumiram sob sua franja.

"E onde você arranjou um "Dodge Magnum 79 automático: luxo e esportividade em um carro só"?"

"Na esquina. Estava aberto, então eu entrei e peguei para mim. Eu comprei, né, babaca?"

"E _por que_ você não me disse que ia comprar um carro?". Harry tentou não parecer ofendido, mas falhou miseravelmente. "Nós temos um carro."

"_Seu_ carro, você não me deixa chegar perto dele, lembra? Além do mais, você é meu parceiro, cara, mas também é um enxerido. Ia ficar dando palpites e dizendo que eu não sei dirigir direito e blábláblá blábláblá."

"Mas é verdade!"

"HARRY!"

"_RON!__"_, Harry suspirou. "Ron, você atropelou o seu instrutor quando foi tirar a carta..."

"É, mas _depois_ consegui minha licença!"

"Isso porque você confundiu a instrutora!"

"E daí, eu só tinha me esquecido de olhar o retrovisor externo! Ninguém pode ser acusado de não saber dirigir porque se esqueceu de olhar o retrovisor uma _vezinha_ só."

"ARRRGH, que seja!", Harry jogou as mãos para o céu. Ron só perdia nas discussões para a senhora Weasley, e isso porque ela o ameaçava com suspensão de comida. Talvez Harry devesse pensar em adotar a tática.

Ele bufou irritado e se afastou do carro para dar uma boa olhada nele. Ron tinha voltado a brincar com a varinha no painel.

Harry tinha de admitir, o Dodge era uma beleza! Rodas originais cromadas, assim como os pára-choques dianteiros e traseiros, as maçanetas, os retrovisores e cada detalhe que fazia o carro. A cor amarelo mostarda parecia extravagante a primeira vista, mas um segundo olhar dizia que era a cor perfeita para um carro como aquele. Quando Harry ouviu o barulho do motor ligando, rendeu-se e começou a imaginar as manhãs de domingo em que ele e Ron passariam lavando e dando brilho em cada centímetro do carro, só para embaçar os vidros depois, se é que vocês o entendem. E quando Arthur o levasse para a garagem escondido de Molly para executar feitiços de alargamento e invisibilidade, ele seria o carro perfeito.

Quando Harry chegou, enfim, na frente do Dodge foi que reparou na placa: HR 2442.

Quando lhe perguntassem Harry nunca admitiria, mas o som que escapou do fundo de sua garganta foi um digno de uma garotinha de treze anos.

O que assustou Ron, que esbarrou o pé no acelerador.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", foi o grito de Harry e Ron quando o Menino-Que-Foi-Atropelado voou por cima do capô para a calçada.

"OHMEUGODRIC! OHMEUGODRIC!", Weasley saiu berrando do carro para acudir Harry, que gemia dolorosamente esparramado na calçada. "Harry! Harry, você morreu?", ele perguntou com a voz extremamente fina.

"Oh, Morgana, acho que sim! Dói muito!", Harry murmurou, antes de desmaiar.

-X-

Harry já tinha acordado para aquele teto centenas de vezes para saber aonde estava.

Sentou-se e berrou de dor com o peso morto de sua perna esquerda. O formigamento que sentia na parte de trás do joelho lhe dizia que seus ossos estavam em processo de re-re-re-re-recrescimento.

"Harry?", chamou a voz tímida de Ron, num tom que Harry aprendera a reconhecer como culpado. Ele ergueu os olhos e encontrou a cabeça ruiva o espiando por detrás da cortina.

Harry atirou o vidro de Esquelecresce na direção da cabeça.

"Ai", alguém gemeu quando Ron desviou do vidro e este foi parar na cama atrás de si.

"Você me atropelou!", a voz de Harry saiu mais indignada do que zangada.

"Tecnicamente você entrou na frente do meu carro, me assustou e o carro passou por cima de você".

"Ron..."

"Atropelamento é uma palavra muito forte..."

"RON!"

"Ai...", o mesmo alguém gemeu quando o jarro de flores que Harry atirara passou voando pela orelha esquerda de Ron e o acertou.

"Qual é o seu problema? Você me atropelou!"

"Você me assustou! Afinal, que tipo de grito foi aquele? Parecia um banshee encurr- AHH, ME DESCULPE, ME DESCULPE!", Ron berrou enquanto ia se desviando de uma caixa de sapos de chocolate, um castiçal e um pente ("Ai. Ai. AI, meu olho!").

Harry tentou atirar o pedal de soro, mas este estava preso ao chão com um Feitiço Adesivo. Sem ter mais o que atirar, ele deu o dedo do meio para Ron, ao invés.

Weasley teve de se concentrar numa sujeirinha grudada no papel de parede para conter o riso, pois achava que Harry se ofenderia se ele caísse na gargalhada naquele momento.

"Olha, por que a gente não esquece isso por enquanto?", ele sugeriu sabidamente depois de um momento de silêncio perigoso. "A medibruxa disse que você não pode se estressar enquanto os ossos crescem. Pode crescer dois no lugar." Algo na expressão de Harry lhe disse que o assunto não seria posto de lado tão fácil assim, mas de repente um brilho que Ron sabia conhecer de algum lugar iluminou os olhos verdes e a carranca de Harry se suavizou levemente.

"Você tem razão. Já passamos por coisa bem pior."

"Pior? HA! Você só pode estar brincando. Isso não é nada! Lembra aquele jogo de quadribol no segundo ano? Seu braço parecia ser feito de geléia", Ron balançou o braço no ar, zombando Harry.

"Ai, nem me lembre! E a Mione ainda tinha a coragem de defender o _Lockheart_", Harry e Ron disseram o nome do ex-professor juntos, rindo-se ao lembrar de como a amiga ficava predisposta a derrubar coisas quando o charlatão sorria perto dela.

"Mione... É biruta, aquela lá."

"Não fale assim, Ron. Ela é só um pouco..."

"Biruta."

"Ok."

"Lembra-se de quando ela ficou maluca porque precisava de fogo para espantar o Visgo do Diabo, mas não sabia onde encontrar madeira?"

Harry deu uma boa gargalhada. "Se você não a tivesse avisado a tempo de que ela era uma bruxa, era capaz de botar fogo na própria varinha."

Os dois passaram algum tempo tirando um sarro da amiga, até perceberem que era mais divertido fazer aquilo na frente dela, quando ela se fingia de irritada e se escondia atrás de um livro, mas depois de algum tempo começava a rir de si mesma.

"O momento mais fantástico da Mione foi aquele soco na cara da Doninha!"

"Aquilo foi brilhante! Só não deixa o Malfoy escutar isso."

"Draco Malfoy - A fantástica doninha quicante! Foi o melhor momento da minha vida."

O alguém na cama de trás falou: "Eu me lembro de uma vez, em 1958...", e Ron fechou a cortina na cara dele. "Depois de me cegar com um pente, o mínino que vocês poderiam fazer era escutar a minha estória", veio a voz ofendida abafada pelo biombo. Ron olhou de cara feia por cima do ombro por um momento, mas logo deu de ombros e se voltou para Harry com uma expressão pensativa.

"Por falar em 58... Lembra daquela vez na praia...", ele começou, coçando o queixo.

"O que 58 tem a ver com a praia?"

"Hum... Não sei... Mas lembra daquela vez na praia que o caranguejo beliscou o seu dedão?", Ron teve que fazer uma pausa para conter um acesso de riso. "George tem até hoje a foto em que você tá pulando em um pé só, quase aos prantos."

"É, é... muito engraçado. Mas você também não parecia muito másculo quando entrou na Floresta Proibida cheia de aranhas. _'Posso entrar em pânico agora, Harry?'_", o Menino-Que-Estava-de-Cama falou esganiçado, imitando o momento de pura histeria do namorado aos doze anos.

"Eram aranhas! Aranhas peludas! Enormes! E que falavam, não se esqueça disso. Se fossem borboletas...". Ron se empertigou quando viu o sorrisinho debochado de Harry. "Não que você possa falar muito! Eu me lembro bem do seu grito histérico quando Black tentou me matar com aquela faca no terceiro ano, e eu tive que bravamente expulsá-lo do nosso dormitório!"

"MEU grito histérico? Você deve estar confundindo com o seu grito histérico. Você literalmente saltou para a minha cama, Ronald."

"Impressão sua, só queria conferir se estava tudo bem com você."

"Hum, você é muito espertinho... Foi bastante espertinho no Departamento de Mistérios também... _Accio_ cérebro...Tava precisando de um na hora, né?"

O alguém da cama ao lado soltou uma risada pelo nariz.

"Você fica na sua!", Ron berrou na direção da cama. "Eu fui seduzido", ele completou para um Harry risonho, tentando manter sua dignidade.

"Lilá também te seduziu, Won Won?", Harry fez biquinho, emitindo sons de beijo para o ruivo corado, que decidiu revidar.

"Não sei do que você está falando... Você sabe muito bem que desde o quarto ano eu sou o seu Wheezy."

Foi a vez de Harry corar.

"Não seja exibido. Não se esqueça de que foi a_ mim_ que o apagueiro te guiou na floresta. De toda forma, você sabe que só estou com você pelas sardas", o Menino-Que-Era-Cínico falou com um ar maroto.

Ron tentou parecer ofendido, mas os cantos de seus lábios o entregaram. Ele balançou a cabeça quando Harry começou a rir e suspirou. "Teve uma época que eu achei que você gostasse mais das sardas da Ginny...", falou como quem não queria nada.

Harry percebeu isso, então seu sorriso aumentou.

"Nah, a Ginny não faz meu tipo. Aquele cabelo...". O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-a-um-Ataque-de-Travesseiradas continuou depois de um bom tempo, sem fôlego, quando Ron interrompeu os ataques. "Sabe que essa estória toda de sardas me lembrou mais uma coisa?"

"O quê?", Ron perguntou inocente, ainda com um travesseiro na mão.

"Seu caso grave de sarapintose- AI! Só não foi pior do que o seu caso de vampirismo - Melhor: um vampiro com sarapintose!", Harry já não era capaz de parar de rir, a dor na perna momentaneamente esquecida. As coisas eram assim com Ron.

"Aquilo foi um plano brilhante, você que não entendeu a genialidade dele. Era o vampiro do sótão se passando por mim _com_ sarapintose."

"Genial, Ron... Quase tão genial quanto comer uma caixa de caldeirões de chocolate recheados com poção do amor. Romilda Vane..."

"Que que tem... ela até tem olhos bonitos... E _você_ atirou aquela caixa na minha cama, eu pensei que fosse um presente e comi."

"Estava no chão, Ronald. E você come tudo o que vê, de qualquer forma."

Ron estava formulando um protesto formal contra aquela injustiça, quando a porta da enfermaria se abriu e por ela entrou uma Molly Weasley esbaforida, seguida de perto por um senhor Weasley preocupado. A mulher empurrou Ron para o lado e se atirou em Harry, esmagando o rapaz em um abraço.

"Oh, Harry, querido, estávamos tão preocupados com você! Quase louca de preocupação, Ginevra não sabe anotar recados direito, o que aconteceu? Sente muita dor? Está com fome? Arthur, faça alguma coisa, o menino está sofrendo."

"Molly, pelo amor de Merlin, deixe o homem respirar!"

A senhora Weasley finalmente soltou Harry - que pôde tomar um bom fôlego - e voltou-se com uma expressão reprovadora para o marido.

"Tudo bem, resolva do seu jeito, então", ela fez uma sinal displicente com a mão, então notou o filho encolhido contra a cama de hospital. "Oh, meu bem, como você está? E aonde estava quando seu esposo estava sendo atropelado, mocinho?"

Ron teve a decência de corar enquanto tapava a boca de Harry com a mão.

"Mamãe, deixa disso, a senhora está se estressando a toa. Veja como Harry já está bem... Corado e tudo mais, olha só. AIII!" Harry lhe deu uma bela mordida na mão.

"Estressando a toa... seu marido foi atropelado e você me diz que eu estou me estressando a toa, Ronald? Ele podia ter se machucado mais gravemente. Podia ter tido seqüelas. Podia ter morrido!" Harry fez uma cara de quem concordava completamente com aquele ponto.

"Ora, Molly, deixe de exageros. O curandeiro - aquele que você não parou para escutar - disse que a distância entre Harry e o carro era muito curta para causar grandes estragos."

"O que foi uma sorte." Molly insistiu. Ela se aproximou de Harry, ligeiramente mais calma, e afastou a franja de seu rosto com carinho. "Você tem certeza de que está bem, querido? Parece tão pálido..."

Harry deu uma olhada furtiva em Ron, que tinha os olhos esbugalhados.

"Estou sim, senhora Weasley, minha perna ainda dói, mas é só até os ossos crescerem de volta. Os curandeiros já cuidaram de tudo."

Molly não pareceu muito convencida. Em geral, ela tinha a opinião de que os curandeiros não eram capazes de cuidar de tudo satisfatoriamente, mas dessa vez optou por um resmungo baixo para si mesma enquanto ajeitava o lençol sobre as pernas do Menino-Que-Ela-Adotara-Como-Seu-Próprio.

"Estamos aliviados que tudo esteja bem, Harry. Espero que possamos te levar para casa logo", falou o senhor Weasley, um braço em volta dos ombros do filho.

"Sim, é capaz que eles me liberem em dois, três dias no máximo. Ossos da perna demoram um pouco mais a crescer, mas pelo menos eu tiro umas férias." Harry e Arthur riram e Ron os acompanhou com um risinho amarelo.

A senhora Weasley, no entanto, tinha o cenho franzido.

"O que eu não entendo é como isso tudo aconteceu. O que você estava fazendo perto daquele carro, querido? Conseguiu ver quem fez isso com você?"

Foi quando, para desespero de Ronald, Harry sorriu de uma forma nada inocente e o ruivo percebeu que seu amigo era, de fato, um Weasley.

-X-

Se Ron não tivesse com a cabeça zonza e uma dor absurda no traseiro, ele teria se dado ao trabalho de tentar descobrir aonde estava.

"Onde estou?", ele gemeu.

"Enfermaria 426, senhor Weasley. O aprendiz de curandeiro já vai trazer uma poção para a sua cabeça", falou o borrão sobre Ron, que terminou de prender uma bandagem em volta de sua cabeça e se afastou para deixar o quarto.

Ron tentou girar para a esquerda, mas seu corpo doía ali. Tentou girar para a direita, mas aquele lado de seu corpo doía também. Por fim, deixou-se cair de costas com um gemido sofrido seguido por um gemido de dor.

Ouviu uma risadinha vinda do seu lado esquerdo.

"Vai te catar!", ele berrou para o alguém.

Ouviu uma risadinha vinda do seu lado direito. Era Harry, virando uma página de sua revista.

"Malfeito feito", ele disse, mandando uma piscadela para o ruivo.


End file.
